1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to well logging apparatus combined with hole-finding apparatus.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Hole-finding with a transversely flexible device on the bottom of instrumentation or equipment is common in the logistics of downhole measurements. Such a device is characteristically constructed of a homogeneous elastomeric or other similarly flexible material. As shown in FIGS. 1-2, a fundamental form is a slick, tapered profile, uniformly increasing in cross section with proximity to the instrumentation or equipment to provide increasingly stiffer bending moment against lateral flexure toward the tool end. Multiple variations of material choice, cross-sectional profiles, lengths, and applications of protuberances are possible. Regardless of the specifics of the mechanical design of such an apparatus, the objective of the apparatus is to guide a piece of equipment or instrumentation down a subsurface hole to its intended location regardless of the orientation, curvature or size of borehole, or condition, texture or other properties of the borehole wall.